Messer
Das Messer ist die Nahkampfwaffe in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare und eine der Nahkampfwaffen in Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, Call of Duty Online, Call of Duty: Ghosts, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare und Call of Duty: Black Ops III Beschreibung Vor Modern Warfare hatte das Messer nur seltene Auftritte und konnte nicht benutzt werden. Nahkampfattacken in früheren Spielen bestanden aus Schlägen mit der Pistole oder dem Lauf der Waffe. Seit Modern Warfare ist das Messer die Standartnahkampfwaffe. Man benutzt es, indem man den entsprechenden Knopf drückt (V oder E auf dem PC, den rechten Stick auf der Xbox und der Playstation oder D auf der Wii), in manchen Missionen wie Der Neue bekommt man dazu auch ein Tutorial. Call of Duty 3 An einer Stelle wie Nichols von einem deutschen Soldaten in einer vorgeschriebenen Szene mit einem thumbMesser angegriffen. Er kann Nichols jedoch nicht abstechen und nach seinem Tod verschwindet das Messer. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In Modern Warfare gibt es nur ein einziges Messer. Es besitzt eine Reichweite von ungefähr drei Metern und eine kurze Verzögerung zwischen dem Zustechen und dem Treffer. Das erkennt man leicht im Mehrspieler, wo Verzögerungen in der Verbindung zu unfreiwilligen Toden führen kann. Gegner werden jedoch immer mit thumbeinem Treffer getötet, außer im Oldschool-Modus, wo man zwei Treffer für einen Gegner mit voller Gesundheit braucht. Das gilt auch für private Spiele, wenn man doppelte Gesundheit eingestellt hat. In der Kampagne wird es ein einziges Mal von Captain Price benutzt, als er einen Ultranationalisten in der Mission Ultimatum ersticht. Call of Duty: World at War Das Messer in World at War gleicht von den Statistiken her seinem Vorgänger, jedoch ist die Animation des thumbZustechens ein wenig schneller und der Treffer zählt jetzt, wenn man den Gegner trifft, nicht mehr kurz danach. Oftmals passiert es durch schlechte Verbindungen trotzdem, dass eigentlich sichere Kills nach hinten losgehen. Das Geräusch des Schwingens ist laut und unverwechselbar, wodurch die Position des Messernden verraten werden kann. Im Überlebenskampf ist das Messer eine der Starterwaffen auf jeder Map. Man bekommt 130 Punkte, wenn man einen Zombie damit tötet. Die Nummer der Stiche, die man braucht, um einen Zombie zu töten, ist meistens gleich mit der Rundenanzahl, außer Runde 4, in der man immer noch bloß 3 Stiche braucht. Weil es deutlich viele Treffer braucht und man immer in den Nahkampf muss, ist das Messer ab den mittleren Runden wirkungslos. Auf der Karte Der Riese kann man sein normales Messer für 3000 Punkte durch das Bowiemesser ersetzen, in der Nähe von Teleporter C, wenn man durch den Vorhof läuft. Es richtet 1150 Schadenspunkte an und kann dadurch bis Runde 12 immer mit einem Treffer töten. Das Bowiemesser bleibt sogar beim Spieler, wenn er stirbt und nicht wiederbelebt wird, also sind die Punkte gut investiert. Im Multiplayer ist das Bayonet eine Alternative zum Messer, das man auf alle Gewehre schrauben kann (Kar98k, Springfield, Arisaka und Mosin-Nagant), die M1897 Trenchgun, die M1A1 Karabiner, die M1 Garand und das Typ 99 LMG. Es erhöht die Nahkampfdistanz auf etwa 5 Meter und man kann über Objekte stechen, doch dafür sticht man langsamer zu. Alle Bayonets stellen ein Schwert oder Messer dar, außer das der Mosin-Nagant, das aus einem Stachel besteht. Call of Duty: ZOMBIES In ZOMBIES hat es den selben Stellenwert wie in World at War und Black Ops. Es gibt auch eine spezielle thumbNahkampfwaffe mit dem Namen Schaufel, die man finden muss, um Peter's Grab auszuheben. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Modern Warfare 2 sieht das Messer nicht nur anders aus, es verhält sich auch anders als in den Vorgängern. Das Spiel hat zwei neue Arten von Messern eingeführt. Zum ersten das Taktikmesser, welches für Pistolen und Revolver verfügbar ist. Durch das Taktikmesser kann man schneller zustechen und ist schneller wieder bereit zum nächsten Stich. Auf der anderen Seite noch das Wurfmesser, das zur Ausrüstung zählt und leise auf einen Feind geworfen werden kann. Neben ihren Auftritten im Multiplayer haben beide auch Erscheinungen in der Kampagne. Das Taktikmesser kommt immer mit der USP .45, das Wurfmesser wird am Ende benutzt, um General Shepherd thumbzu töten. Das Multiplayerextra Kommando hat die ganze Messerangelegenheit auf den Kopf gestellt, denn damit kann man vier Meter weit messern. Es wird oftmals mit Leichtgewicht, Marathon und dem Taktikmesser kombiniert, eine Klasse, mit der man sich eigentlich nur auf das Messer verlassen kann. Im Einzelspieler können Computerspieler auch messern, was sie jedoch selten machen. Es gibt vier Vorfälle, in denen der Gegner immer mit dem Messer angreift. Die ersten drei sind in den Missionen Der einzige gute Tag... war gestern, Lose Enden und Wie in alten Zeiten, in denen man immer eine Tür aufbricht und ein Gegner mit einem Messer auf einen zustürmt. In der Mission Endphase sticht General Shepherd Soap mit einem Messer in die Brust und stößt ihn damit zu Boden. Call of Duty: Black Ops Das Messer in Black Ops hat den gleichen Schaden wie in den früheren Spielen. In der Kampagne erscheintthumb es schon häufiger, besitzt für verschiedene Events unterschiedliche Reichweiten und wird meistens benutzt, wenn es leise gehen soll. Im Waffenspiel hat das Messer einen besonderen Zweck, denn ersticht man einen Feind, wird er eine Waffe zurückgesetzt. Neben dem normalen Messer gibt es in Black Ops noch sieben andere Varianten; vier in der Kampagne, drei im Überlebenskampf und eins im Multiplayer. Messervarianten in Black Ops *Das ballistische Messer, eine Sekundärwaffe im Multiplayer, die Klingen lautlos aus dem Griff feuern kann, dennoch erscheint der Angreifer als roter Punkt auf dem Radar. Eine normale Nahkampfattacke mit dem ballistischen Messer ist schneller. *Das Gefängnismesser, eine Sekundärwaffe mit der Form einer Schäbe in der Mission Workuta. Es scheint ein Stück Metall mit schwarzem Klebeband am Griff zu sein. *Das Karambitmesser, ein sichelähnliches Messer in der Mission Präsidentenerlass. *Das SOG-Messer, ein Messer in der Mission Victor Charlie. *Das Bowiemesser, es erscheint auf den Überlebenskampfkarten Kino der Toten, Five, Shangri-La, Moon und Der Riese. Es tötet mit einem Stich bis Runde 13. *Das Wurfmesser, es wird in der Mission Massenvernichtung von Grigori Weaver benutzt wird. Es ist für den Spieler nicht benutzbar, weil es durch das Tomahawk ersetzt wurde. *Die Sichel, der Nachfolger im Geiste vom Bowiemesser. Es erscheint auf den Maps Call of the Dead und Ascension und hat die gleiche Statistik wie das Bowiemesser. Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) Das Messer erscheint in jeder Mission und ist sowohl im Multiplayer als auch in der Kampagne jedes Mal thumbtödlich. Zwar kann man es auch im Überlebenskampf benutzen, doch dort ist es nicht ratsam, weil Zombies den Spieler mit einem Schlag töten. Es tötet auf der anderen Seite auch jeden Zombie mit einem Stich, egal welche Runde, jedoch nicht, wenn der Zombie rennt. Wenn man ins Visier geht, während man es hält, kann man es als Wurfmesser benutzen. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 In Modern Warfare 3 ist das Messer die Standartnahkampfwaffe. Vergleicht man es mit dem Messer aus thumbModern Warfare 2, scheint es viele optische Aspekte beibehalten zu haben. Es ist mittlerweile möglich, dass das Messer bloß einen Hitmarker und somit keinen Abschuss erzielt. Das passiert, wenn der Gegner einen Juggernautanzug trägt. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Das Messer in Defiance tötet in jedem Spielmodus mit einem Treffer. Es gibt jedoch ein neues, teilweise thumbunvorhersehbares Feature; wenn man das Messer abwirft, kann es im Fall einen Gegner verletzen und somit töten. Wenn man ins Visier geht, kann man es wieder als Wurfmesser benutzen. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Das Standartmesser hat jetzt mittlerweile fast gar keine Reichweite mehr und es gibt für das Messer keine Zielhilfe mehr, wodurch das Messern deutlich schwieriger geworden ist. Es gibt jedoch eine bessere Variante, das Kampfmesser, das auch eine thumbgrößere Reichweite besitzt. Das Kampfmesser wird benutzt, wenn im Klasseneditor die Slots Primär- oder Sekundärwaffe leer bleiben. Man bekommt ein Messer in der Mission Leide mit mir, das man später als Wurfmesser benutzen kann. Call of Duty: Ghosts Das Messer erscheint wieder in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Anders als in früheren Spielen sticht man nicht mehr thumbzu, sondern bewegt sich auf den Gegner zu und rammt es ihm dann rein. Daher ist es möglich, während der Animation getötet zu werden. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Das Messer erscheint hier einmal in der Letzten Kampagnenmission als Mitchell Irons jagt und sich am Ende seine Prothese abschneidet. Im Multiplayer kann man es auch als Waffe verwenden, wenn man die Aktuelle Primär- oder Sekundärwaffe aus der Klasse entfernt. Das Messer wird, wie in Call of Duty: Ghosts, dabei am Griff mit der Klinge nach Unten gehalten. Es befindet sich, in der Linken Hand und besitzt am Ende des Griffs einen kleinen Ring. Call of Duty: Black Ops III Wie in Call of Duty: Ghosts ist auch hier wieder das Messer als Spezialwaffe im Klasseneditor verfügbar und hat einen höheren Nahkampfschaden als die Fäuste des Spielers. Außerdem kann man es, genau wie in Call of Duty: Black Ops II mit einem Skin versehen. Siehe auch *Nahkampfattacke *Machete *Tomahawk *Bayonet *Katana *Bowiemesser *Kampfaxt *Atlas-Schwert Infos *In der letzten Killcam in Modern Warfare 3 erscheint ein Blutspritzer aus dem Nichts, wenn das Messer den Gegner verlässt. *In Modern Warfare 3 ist das Logo von Infinity Ward auf dem Messer. *Ein HUD-Symbol lässt sich in den Spieldateien von World at War finden. *Auf manchen Multiplayerkarten in World at War kann man Hitlerjugend-Messer finden, die man aber nicht benutzen kann. Kategorie:Waffen Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: World at War Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: Ghosts Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare